


Transgression

by DeansxCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean Winchester, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Has a Religious Family (Supernatural), Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has Commitment Issues, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Internalized Homophobia, Introvert Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Naomi is Castiel's Parent (Supernatural), Past Cassie Robinson/Dean Winchester, Religious Content, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansxCas/pseuds/DeansxCas
Summary: Castiel tries his hardest to impress his parents but it’s difficult when there’s angel, or something like it, sitting on his shoulder and telling him that he should be doing otherwise. Everything seems to turn on its head when a new guy suddenly shows up to town and new problems start arising. For the first time, he must face what he truly wants.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Transgression

Castiel is a boy who lives in a small and quiet town full of religious families, his included. He liked it in that small quiet town. He grew up there, went to school there, saw other people make friends there… he was never the type to have friends, he was a bit of a loner all throughout school. He focused on his studies more than anything, he had to work hard so he could get into the medical field to make his parents proud, so he considered the fact that he had no distractions a blessing. He had one person he talked to, although sometimes he thought he could be a bad influence on him, but he kept him company. And he was okay with that life in that small and quiet town, living in his house with his perfect family, cracking down on his studies, attending the church every Sunday and whenever his father suggested they should pay an extra visit. That was until the biggest distraction of all decided to crash down into his life in a way that was anything but smooth.

“Hey Sammy, check this out.” Dean said, shoving the newspaper under his brother’s nose. Sam glared at him before taking the paper and running his eyes over the words. Three deaths had occurred a few towns over, all of them mysterious. “According to that, they all died in rooms that locked from the inside in the exact same way, sounds pretty suspicious right?”

“It’s Sam.” His brother rolls his eyes, “So, you think it’s our kind of thing?” Sam asked, picking at his salad, Dean making a disgusted noise in the process. “No, Sam. It’s my kind of thing.” Dean stood, picking his leather jacket from the flat motel bed he’d dropped it on earlier, sliding it over his shoulders. “It looks like it’s probably just a simple salt and burn, not really a two-man job, right? So, I’ll go, and you can do… I don’t know whatever nerdy shit you do when I’m not around.” Sam’s head whips around as the sounds of the keys ring through the motel room, the object dangling from the elder Winchester’s hands as he lifts them from the table beside him. He shoves them into his pocket, raising a brow at the look on his little brother’s face.

“What? You’re seriously going on a hunt alone?” Dean scoffs, “I’m 26, dude. I’m pretty sure I can handle myself just fine, I mean, I was pretty well by myself when you decided to run away to college.” Sam opened and closed his mouth, no words deciding to leave. Dean shakes his head, because he knew that his brother had no argument against him. He was right.

“Right, I’ll meet up with you in a few days. Call me if you need anything or if something important comes up. And hey, maybe try to get laid, you’ve been a little tense lately.” Sam throws him one of his bitch-faces as Dean opens the motel room door, so he gives him a grin in return, one foot already outside.

“See ya in a few days, Sammy.”

“Jerk…”

“Bitch!”

Once outside, Dean slid himself into the driver’s side of his Baby. He let out a breath of air, his hands digging through his extensive collection of cassette tapes, pulling out his favourite Zeppelin one and putting it into the player. He rested his hand on the wheel as the tune to ‘Ramble On’ starts up, looking to the road with a slight up-turn to his lips. “Been a while since I played dress up.”

Adjusting the collar of his priest outfit, he walks into the church, a bible in hand. He thought that it would add to the outfit and make him look more church-y. The Pastor noticed him almost as soon as he walked through the door, saying a polite goodbye to the person he was talking to before turning his attention to Dean, giving him a quick once over.

“Welcome, father. I haven’t seen you around these parts before, what brings you to this little neck of the woods?” Dean gives the older man a friendly smile, coming up with one of his bullshit excuses on the spot. “Oh, you know, the lord works in mysterious ways.” He looked up to the tall ceiling of the church, before back down at the Pastor who looked like he understood what he was saying.

“And the other place I… Father at…. Thought it would be good if I came down here, come check out the place?” He winces, mentally kicking himself as the words left his mouth. _‘Father at? Seriously, that’s what you spit out?’_ The other guy nodded anyway, a curious look spreading across his face before it just dropped all together.

“I assume you’ve heard of the murders that have been happening in this town recently?” Dean saw the opportunity and wasn’t going to let it pass him by. “Yeah, I have, tragic. You know, now that you mention it, I actually have some questions about that… if you don’t mind?” The Pastor gave a quick nod and motioned for Dean to take a seat on the pew, placing himself beside him. “What is it you’d like to know? I’ll try to answer what I can.”

“All the people who’ve died, they all came to this church, correct?”  
“Yes, they were regulars, they came as often as they could to show their faith. They were good souls. God knows they didn’t deserve what happened to them.”

“Right… have you noticed anything strange the last couple of days? Cold spots, weird noises or smells?”

“No, nothing like that but…” Dean raised a curious brow. “But?”

“Ah, it’s nothing, you probably wouldn’t believe it anyway. I’m not sure that I do.” The hunter looked at him, “Try me.”

The Pastor sighed but gave another small nod, “The days leading up to their demise, they said that they thought that they were being followed by someone that kept showing up and leaving at any given point in time. They said they could have sworn they were seeing an entity… like a ghost.”

The older man let out a defeated hum at Dean’s silence. “Like I said, it’s nothing that any normal person would believe.” Dean gave a small nod of his own, keeping a mental note of all the things the older man was saying while trying to appear as sympathetic as he possibly could. “I know this must be difficult to talk about, especially to someone you’ve never even met but do you think you could tell me more about the victims? Connections, what they did, things like that? Oh, and if you know about any deaths that occurred before all of these recent ones, one’s that would be considered ‘weird’, I’d really appreciate hearing about them.” The Pastor gave Dean another questioning look but agreed to talk some more anyway which Dean was thankful for.

Dean spent the next half an hour listening to the Pastor go on about weird deaths in the town, most of it sounded fairly tame to him though, nothing that might have resulted in an angry spirit. He thanked him, anyway, standing from the pew and shaking the other man’s hand.

  
When he was about to leave the church’s, he noticed another man, his face turned to the ground. He looked like the regular church goer type. When he looked up from the ground, the young man’s eyes darted from Dean to the Pastor and then back to Dean. Dean gasped quietly, hoping the sound didn’t reach anyone else. But he couldn’t help it, those eyes. They were the prettiest shade of blue he’d ever seen on another person, he felt like he could stare into them all day and not even get bored, they were like-

He realised that he’d been staring when the man gave him a puzzled look. _‘Really not the time be getting lost in another man’s eyes, Dean.’_ He finally broke eye contact before stepping up to the guy, a friendly smile creeping its way onto his face.

“Hey there.” Dean offered one of his hands to the other man.

The man returned his expression and shook his hand before speaking. “Hello, Father…” His voice was gravelly and rough in a way, and it literally gave Dean goosebumps. He coughed, determined to not get distracted from the task at hand. “Winchester. Father Winchester, I suppose uh- I’m new in town. Just arrived today, actually.” The blue-eyed man nodded his head in understanding. “Well I hope you enjoy yourself here, it’s a… lovely town.” He smiled again but this time there was something behind it that the hunter couldn’t describe.

“Right… hey, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Because I was curious about the recent deaths in this town and I was wondering if-”

“I uh- I just need to talk to the Pastor and get home, I can’t be late, I’m sorry.” His words were genuine, and Dean didn’t want to keep him if he had to be somewhere. “Oh, yeah, of course. Alright, well do you mind if I give you my number? Maybe I can pick your brain a little later?” He didn’t get a response right away, so he just took it as a yes as he pulled a card with his phone number written across it from his pocket and passed it to the slightly shorter man. The card was taken from his hand with only a fraction of hesitation.

“Thank you, I hope I get to speak with you soon.” Dean dipped his head, dismissing himself before his legs guided him out of the church. With every step he could feel those piercing eyes on him even as he grew further away _ _ _ _.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter. It is my first attempt to writing a multi chapter fic on here and I'm excited to see where it goes.


End file.
